Such a device is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,896, wherein an extrusion-blown double-walled container is described, one of whose face walls comprises a recess which is provided as a hooking element for a rail of L-shaped profile fixed to a wall. The free end of the rail thickens upwards. A flip-up U-shaped handle is attached to the back-side of the container lying opposite the suspension device for secure gripping and picking up or taking down of the container. This container is expensive to construct and does not offer sufficient convenience of gripping and placing in archives. A further disadvantage is that the container does not satisfy the standard measurements for video cassette containers that have emerged in the last few years.
Containers of this kind are described for example in DE-OS 29 13 812, 33 35 558, 35 02 536, the EP O 177 415, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,071, 4,011,940, 4,363,403, 4,365,711 and the U.S. Pat. Des. No. 262,414. They are generally book-shaped and consist of a base part and a lid part with a rim on the front and side walls and are connected via a rear wall by means of groove-shaped hinges, which are of lower strength compared with the construction parts otherwised used. The containers, called "Hardbox", may contain the VHS, Beta or U-matic video cassettes known to every person skilled in the art.
For putting these cassettes into archives, for example in broadcasting and television institutions, there is an urgent need for a simple and secure handling of the containers containing these cassettes, especially where these are present in large quantities.
For this reason the object consisted in finding a suspension device for the aforementioned containers, which is easy to handle and allows the inexpensive manufacture of the containers.
The object was solved according to the innovation by a suspension device with the characteristic given in the characterising part of the claims.
Closer details of the innovation emerge from the description and the drawings. In the following the innovation will be explained in greater detail by means of the diagrams in which: